movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Krabs
Eugene H. Krabs is a crab from SpongeBob SquarePants. Bio *'Allies:' Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Gary, Larry, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs (daughter) *'Enemies:' Plankton (sometimes), Flying Dutchman He played Long Feng in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil earthbender He played Mr. McCallister in Skunk and Spike He played Jack-in-the-Box in Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) He is the one of the Sunnyside Toys He played Scrooge McDuck in CrabTales and CrabTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp He is a duck He played Frozone/Lucius Best in The Incredibles (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is a SpongeBob's best friend He played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Spongebob Krabs played Lord Farquaad in Sunset Shimmerek He is a villain Krabs played Wart in The Adventures of Sunset Shimmer the Flying Girl Krabs played Sa'Luk in Rinladdin The Queen of Theives he is a thief Krabs played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Krabs Krabs played Dr. Jumba Jookiba in Mabel and Yang Mr. Krabs played as Chris in Total Animal He is the host. Mr. Krabs played Kohut in Wreck-It Cartoon Network Portrayals: * In Chip Chipmunkpants (SpongeBob Squarepants) he is played by Johnny Test. * In Spongebob Squarepants spoof for 4000Movies he is played by ???. Gallery: Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs in the TV Series Mr_krabs_new.png Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3107.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3088.jpg Sir pinch a lot spongebob.png spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2943.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2945.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2950.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3303.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2966.jpg Mrkrabscgi2015.png Mr. krabs cgi.png Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1474.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg Spongebob dont get it.jpg Krabs door.png Spongebobpromblem.png Krabs keep secret.jpg Krabs good job.jpg Sandytookhemlet.png Spongebobpointsauce.png Krabspoint.jpg Spongebob and friends 3d.png Spongebob thank you bubbles.jpg Spongebob is parade plane.jpg Spongebob and friends about island.jpg Krabs happy pants.jpg Krabs talk to spongebob.png Get me the bottle krabs.jpg Spongbob and team are flying.jpg Patrick back body.jpg Krabs gets spongebob and plankton.png Spongebob taste like french fries.jpg SpongeBob-Movie-BD 15.png SpongeBob-Movie-BD 04.png Spongebob mess up squidward.png Krabs look at squidward.png Squidward losing powers.png Krabs problem with patrick.png Spongebob prepare to be teamwork.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1440.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1334.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1317.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg Squidward angry at krabs.png Krabs trouble at squidward.png Invincibubble and the super heroes join hands again.png Krabs beat plankton up.png spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg Krabs patrick is jerk.png Sandy spongebob is back to normal.png Sandy patrick and krabs are gasping.png Krabs point at squidward.png Sandy and friends sees spongebob got hit.png Krabs get squidward out of his job.png Krabs reading a note.png MrKrabs.png Krabs getting angry at squidward.png Sandy got an idea to find spongebob.png Squidward like the sky.png Squidward excited about spongebob.png Krabs sorry about run away from town.png Krabs and friends are happy about spongebob is back.png Mr. Krabs.jpg Krabs counts dollars.jpg Krabs and boys.png Spongebob tell krabs job.png Krabs follow that plankton.png Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg Mr-Krabs.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-838.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-854.jpg Spongebob burger food.png Spongebob point at krabby patties.png Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2200.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2201.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg Mr. Krabs in Welcome to the Chum Bucket-19.png Mr. Krabs in Bubble Buddy Returns-1.png Mr. Krabs in SpongeHenge-2.png Mr. Krabs in Welcome to the Chum Bucket-3.png sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6915.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6916.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6918.jpg Mr. Krabs in Slide Whistle Stooges-2.png mr-krabs-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-53.5.jpg Ep087a - To Love a Patty (581).jpg mr-krabs-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-0.87.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Crabs Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Memes Category:Greedy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Jerks Category:Fat Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Uncles Category:Comedians